


Gift of the (Circle) Magi

by BreadedSinner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete, Crossover, Holidays, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadedSinner/pseuds/BreadedSinner
Summary: Dragon Age Crossover AU.Yuri, Victor, and several of theirs friends have joined the Inquisition. But amidst all the chaos, Yuri still wants to make this Satinalia special.





	1. Chapter 1

When Yuri gazed upon the Red Templar Behemoth, jawline of jagged crystals opening wide, red eyes glowing brighter will murderous intent, and fists like crude clubs, he could not help but think how he was only in this situation because he decided chocolates or an autograph were not good enough a gift for his lover. Were he not so busy waving a sword in one hand and summoning a spell in the other, he would have laughed in spite of himself.

***

Satinalia passed through Skyhold, like a fair breeze in a brutal winter, with few souls even noticing it happened. Corypheus and all the demons spilling out of the Rifts did not care that it was a holiday, and so all the soldiers and scouts and workers remained vigilant. There were moments here and there, in quiet spaces of time between battles and meetings, where people celebrated in small ways. Clerics and Keepers uttered prayers in quiet contemplation. Rations were gathered and mashed together for makeshift feasts in the Herald’s Rest. Bull’s Chargers would walk into neighboring villages and pass out toys, including plush nugs that Cremisius sewed himself, and wooden griffons the resident Warden carved. Even the Inquisitor was seen sneaking about to bring little pastries to the chief ambassador. But outside of these little moments, the Inquisition kept working, so that they would live to see another.

One day during this Satinalia, snow sprinkled over the castle towers and covered the camps and battlements with a fine film of flurries. A chilled wind blew across the bridge, blasting through the portcullis. Almost everyone within its walls were already used to colder weather and were prepared for their service within the mountain tower. They continued their work, rushing from place to place under the shadow of the heavy grey clouds.

But two of the newly recruited agents, elven mages Yuri and Pichit, struggled with the especially bad weather conditions. Both being from Starkhaven, which had weather that was balmy at its worst, shivered and scurried into the Herald's Rest for immediate shelter. Having lived large portions of their lives in Circle towers, they marveled at the perfectly normal Ferelden weather.

Pichit quickly ordered hot cider for him and his friend, but he found Yuri staring out the window, watching the rim crust over with crinkles of ice, the tiny patterns of the snowflakes plastered on the glass.

 

"It looks almost silver, in this light," Yuri sighed. “It’s so pretty.”

"The snow?" said Pichit, squinting, trying to see what his friend saw, in the fuzzy filter of firelight and cabin walls.

"Oh, uh, yes! It was reminding me of something. Satinalia is soon."

"You're right! I almost forgot! I doubt it's on anyone's mind, what with the demons falling out of the sky and impending doom and all."

Yuri's dreamy expression became flushed with embarrassment, his pale chubby cheeks red and his rounded jaw tensed. "I didn't mean to make light of things!"

“I know, I’m just teasing. But I also know it’s your first Satinalia with Victor, so I figured you’d be sad about it. I don’t think anyone’s expecting a gift or any feasting at a time like this. Not even Victor.”

“Normally I would think so too, but his name day is on Satinalia, and it’s our first one as a couple! It just doesn’t feel right to get nothing on such an important day.”

Pichit frowned. “Important to him or to you?”

Yuri’s brow slanted, and his voice shifted to a defensive tone. “Can’t it be both?”

“I just mean you shouldn’t worry about a gift when all he probably wants is for you to stay alive and stay with him. He’s had a pretty lonely life, hasn’t he?”

“Yes, but… you just don’t know Victor like I do.”

"Fine. Get him a nug."

"Oh, that's your suggestion for everything!"

"It's always a good suggestion! I can get a little white one. That's fancy, right? He likes fancy."

"Do humans even like nugs?"

"They'd better, if I'm to believe they have any redeeming qualities."

"Well... I'm going to keep looking for gifts, but I will keep that as a backup plan."

“Good! I’ve given nugs to a bunch of people in Skyhold and they were all thrilled!”

“Wait, even Seung-gil?”

“Of course even Seung-gil. Why?”

“Doesn’t he have a pet wolf?”

“I mean, yes, but…he seemed happy enough to get the nug.”

“Because he thought it was food for his wolf?”

Pichit’s face turned flat and cold, as he steadily got up from his seat and rushed to the door. “Please excuse me. I have to go, immediately.”

 

With his friend gone, Yuri sought out gift advice from others. He looked around the tavern and found Christophe, former Antivan Crow and old friend of Victor’s.

 

“Well, well,” he said, “what brings you to my little corner?”

"You and Victor are longtime friends, correct? I was just hoping you could help me decide a gift for him, since Satinalia and his name day are so close, and it’s our first one as a couple."

“I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer in the way of gift-giving. As a Crow, the only thing I ever gave,” he paused, then looked directly at Yuri, his eyes gleaming. “…was death.”

Yuri groaned. “How long have you been waiting on an opportunity to say that?”

“A while, so thank you for THAT gift! Joyous Satinalia to me!”

Yuri’s head dropped. “Maybe going to an assassin who likes wordplay for gift advice was a bad idea.”

“Aww, come now. You’re both mages, perhaps something magical in nature? Something practical? Even with someone as exquisite tastes such as myself could always do for a new rune or staff. Or even just a staff handle! You need a firm grip, after all.”

“That’s too predictable.”

“Are you worried Victor will leave you if you don’t give him anything special enough?”

“That’s not it, and I don’t appreciate the suggestion.”

“I’m sorry. It’s not you, truly. But I do know Victor can be fickle. I don’t think I need to tell you he likes surprises.”

“That’s why it can’t just be something easy or predictable, like something I would get for myself. It can’t be something I can get just anywhere.”

"You could always get him an autograph from Madame de Fer, she's his idol."

"That is a good idea, but.... she’s always busy on the really important missions with the Inquisitor. I doubt she could make time for something like this."

Christophe sighed. "Well, then, I'm afraid I'm all out of ideas. My husband has never been picky about gifts, so I've never had to worry much about it."

"I'm sorry, Christophe, I know I'm being difficult."

"You have reason to be. But you clearly care, you'll figure something out. As long as that care shines through, Victor will love whatever it is."

***

Later on, Yuri wandered all over Skyhold, until he found Michele, a former Templar who joined the Inquisition around the same time he did.

Yuri intercepted his training and Michele huffed, jamming his sword in the ground. The barracks were full of warriors like him, and many former templars like him, too. He wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to process the mage’s question. "Why are you asking ME this?"

"I'm asking everyone who will listen, honestly," Yuri said with a shrug. "Plus, your sister's a mage and you were close. What would you two get each other for special times?"

Michele frowned. "Circle mages are seldom allowed gifts, as you should well know, and especially not from templars, even if they are family.”

“Did you never try to give her presents?”

“Of course I tried!” he barked. “I would try and find her books and scrolls on protective magic, barriers and such, so she could defend herself if I wasn’t there.”

“Isn’t your sister a Senior Enchanter? She would probably be given access to those things anyway.”

“I know that NOW, but—”

“Oh wait! Isn’t she the one who protected her students from attacking templars, and lead them all safely to Skyhold?”

“Y-yes, but—”

“That’s right, and she was the one who saved a bunch of Inquisition soldiers from Venatori! She sent a whole bunch of hem flying! It was all anyone talked about at the Herald’s Rest for weeks!”

“I thought we were talking about your problems,” Michele picked his sword back up and turned back to the dummies. “As you can see, I have nothing, so leave me to my training and just… go get some fancy chocolate, I don’t know. Orlesians like silly fancy things.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was a sore subject.”

“Well, it is.”

“I have an older sister. She found out about my magic before anyone else, but she never told anyone. Eventually I came forward and went to the Circle on my own, but things were different between us after she found out. We trusted each other, and we never betrayed that trust.”

Michele paused. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Just that letting people protect themselves is also a sign of love, I guess. Trusting they can do it themselves?”

He sighed. “I’ll think on it. Maybe when this is all over, I’ll join the royal army. Apparently, the King of Ferelden looks just like me and has a good sense of humor. Maybe he’ll get a kick out of it.”

“I think you just not being a Templar is gift enough.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, nothing, I was just leaving!”

***

Then Yuri wandered past main hall; the throne was empty, surely the Inquisitor was busy with their Inner Circle, so the autograph idea wasn't going to happen soon. But even in their absence, the hall was full to bursting. Yuri sighed deeply; the tension he often felt passing this part of Skyhold was diminished. The warmth of the fire filled the whole room, and it smelled softly of burning wood and crackling embers. The whispers and worries were replaced with laughter. Yuri traversed the crowds, walking through their conversations. Unnoticed, he saw some even held hands and exchanged sweet nothings. Then he remembered he knew a couple just like that! Maybe they would have some gift ideas.

And so he traveled up the tower to the rookery, where scouts and spies gathered, awaiting their next assignments. Yuri looked around, hoping to find the familiar faces amongst the hooded figures and flapping ravens. Luckily for him, Jean-Jacques and his wife Isabella were not very secretive as far as bards went, so Yuri sighed in relief when he found their wide grins and boisterous laughter among the whispers. Although he also noticed several scouts, including the Spymaster herself, wincing in annoyance of their open affection. But that's exactly what Yuri needed.

 

"That's so sweet," said Isabella after Yuri told them of his problem. "I agree, it needs to be extra special!"

"That's why I came to you," said Yuri. "I'm sure you two understand... the extra part."

"Obviously," said Jean. "We can't help shower each other with exuberant gifts at any given opportunity! I should make up a holiday just to have another excuse to give her all she deserves!"

"Oh, you!" Isabella giggled and blushed.

“That’s, ah, great,” said Yuri, blushing.

"You can never go wrong with something sparkly," said Isabella, flashing her hand, glittering with rings, pointing to one with a whitish-blue tiny. "This one here is made with Silverite. JJ gave it to me when I first left the Chantry to be a bard with him. It’s Formarri enchanted and helps restore my vigor when I get tired.”

"Clothing, jewelry, expensive wine, arcane powers beyond my understanding. Whatever my wife wants, she gets," Jean proclaimed proudly. "Remember when I got us matching daggers for our anniversary? The very same night, you dug it into the back of a corrupt merchant!"

"Templar, dear,” Isabella corrected, her smile unwavering. “It was a templar. I got him drunk, then I wedged it in the slits between his armor plates."

"Aha, of course, of course," Jean bellowed. "I must have forgotten the details. All I could remember was how beautiful you looked that night."

"Oh, JJ, you always know how to make a flawless recovery."

"I wouldn't be much of a bard or a husband if I didn't!"

The two laughed, their hands clasped over the others. Yuri had to clear his throat to make his presence known again.

"Matching daggers? So you guys really do everything together, huh?"

"Of course," said Jean with a wink. "I taught her everything I know about being a bard, and she taught me a few tricks, too."

"I've never met a Chantry sister that didn't know her way around a knife," said Isabella, "which is a little sad, but there it is."

"Victor and I are both mages, but our styles are very different, especially since I learned combat magic. But maybe... maybe it doesn't have to stay that way! Something that really shines!" He stood up, a determined furrow of the brows and wide grin. "I've got it!" he waved to the two bards and barreled down the rookery's stairs. "Thank you! Joyous Satinalia!"


	2. Chapter 2

The second Yuri of the Inquisition--dubbed Yurio to avoid confusion, though to his chagrin--scowled at the first Yuri, as he often did. The young and angry little half-elf archer was accompanied by his fellow Red Jennies, Georgi the necromancer and Mila the dwarf warrior, in their usual spot between missions, the back of the second floor of the Herald’s Rest. He had his chair titled backwards and dirty black boots on the table, while the other two sat normally, minding the young archer as best they could.

 

"Don't you eat at this table?" said Yuri, staring at the surely dirty soles of Yurio’s boots.

"Don't you have something better to do than nag me?" Yurio snapped.

"Actually, I want to help you with something. You guys are heading out to Emprise du Lion, right? To disrupt Red Templars activities?"

"They're holding hostages in the Silverite mines, yes," said Mila. "We would absolutely welcome your help."

"Hey!" Yurio barked. "We did not even discuss it! I did not agree to anything, and I'm the leader!"

"Being the loudest does not make you the leader," said Mila, her pleasant smile untouched by Yuri's constant aggression.

"You can't just decide things like that without us all agree it!"

"I’m not so certain," said Georgi. “As much as it pains me to agree with Yurio, we do have a certain balance with the three of us. Plus we need all the money this missin is offering for supplies.”

"I'm not interested in taking your reward,” said Yuri. “I admit, my reasons for helping aren't entirely selfless. I found out you were going somewhere rich in Silverite, and with the Inquisition new arcanist... I want to commission a special sword for Victor, for Santinalia and his Name Day. Then I can help him fight like an arcane warrior, like me."

Mila and Georgi both gasped, but Yuri rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid idea. As if Victor would wear anything heavier than frilly silken robes. You're just going to get him killed."

Yuri shook his head. "Silverite is light and flexible. With training, a mage can easily wield it and cast spells in tandem. With the power he already has as a Dreamer, Victor would be unstoppable. What better gift could I give than helping him be an even better mage?"

"My Name Day is during Santinalia, too," Georgi peeped sheepishly. "It's the day after Victor's."

"Oh! Um, I knew that," stammered Yuri, shuffling through his pockets. "That's why I got you... some chocolates, from Val Royeaux!"

"Oh!" Georgi's face immediately beamed, eyes watery. "Thank you so much! I didn't think anyone actually remembered! I have changed my mind! Yes you must absolutely come with us! It'll be wonderful to have a nice and thoughtful Yuri for once!"

Yuri scowled at Georgi. "He probably just got it for Victor then decided it wasn't good enough, you stupid oaf!"

"You see what I have to deal with, Nice Yuri?"

"Believe me, I do," said Yuri, relieved that Georgi did not know or care that that was exactly the case with the chocolates.

"Fine, I don't care!” shouted Yurio, throwing his hands up. “Do whatever you want! We're leaving at sunup, with or without you!"

***

Yuri bundled himself best he could, with thick leather fur-trimmed gloves and boots, and a scarf wrapped over his robe. There was only a light flurry under the swirl of blue sky and grey clouds. As he and the Red Jennies walked into the hills, he blew out a puff of air, frosting in front of him, before tucking his mouth back under his scarf. He felt the air get thinner and he looked back, looking at the progress they had made so far. Their footprints already refilled with snow. The small village of Sahrnia was in disarray, only a few wandering souls waiting for their families. Snoufleurs skidded along the frozen river, their chubby bellies sometimes got stuck on the surface.

Inquisition workers were still repairing the bridge to Judicael's Crossing, the path to the tower restored bit by bit, leading to untouched wonders and dangers further along. The statues remained vigilant in their watch, with piles of snow gathering on their heads and shoulders. Clusters of red lyrium jutted from the ground, spattering of blood and discarded weapons all close by. But further still in the distance, deer leapt into forests of pine, their needles so finely covered it was as if the trees themselves were white. 

Yurio angrily called out for him as the Red Jennies headed further into enemy territory, but Yuri allowed himself one last look. There was still so much to do, but there was beauty even forces as vile as Red Templars could not completely destroy. Victor would love a place like this, he thought, there was an elegance in the simplicity of the scene. Even he could get used to the cold. As it turned out, rustling through the woods, snow crunching under his boots, he was getting used to it quickly. It was still new, and a little scary to him, but the snow did not bother him as much as he thought it would. As if he were already accustomed to ice, in another life.

 

Yuri and the Red Jennies trudged up the hillside until the trail lead to a wide valley, where red lyrium crystals grew and multiplied, and shuffles of snow and beastly grunts could be heard beneath.

The group looked into the valley below and saw Red Templar troops standing guard, walking by the mouth of a cave. There were wagons full of supplies--and Yuri noticed the bluish glint of harvested Silverite amidst all the goods--but no people.

 

"The villagers are being kept in the cave, I think," Yurio said softly, the slight points of his otherwise human ears twitching. "You and Georgi do some big magic, then Mila and I can start picking them off in the confusion."

“Big… magic?”

“Ugh, you know, something that will sew chaos, confuse them! I’ve seen you do it before with Victor and your friend!”

"All right, I get it," said Yuri as he turned to Georgi. "What spells do you know that don't involve raising the dead?"

Georgi shrugged. "I'm proficient in the Primal School, I particularly like lighting spells."

"That's perfect. Follow my lead."

The two mages descended int the valley, slumping through snowbanks, until they reached a spot where they had a clear view of the Red Templar camp and room to summon the spell, but far enough away that they would not be rushed and interrupted.

The snow on the ground stirred around Yuri's feet, and the falling snow swirled around his wrists, as if nature itself was being called to the power emanating within him. He raised his staff and all the ice and cold in all the valley was drawn to its crystal tip. As if every bit of ice was called to him, lured by him. His eyes and hands glowed with bluish light.

 

"Ah, I see what you are doing!" said Georgi. He followed, quick as he could, raising his own staff. The rim of his robe fluttered and streaks of white fizzled in his hands. His eyes lit up with purple energy, and violent cracks fell from the sky.

In tandem, they pointed their staffs towards the Red Templars and streams of blue and purple crashed into blasts of ice and lighting. Before the foot soldiers could react to the rumbles, they were already enveloped in a small, contained storm, their forms all but lost in the rush of snow and flashes of light.

 

Yurio groaned from his perch, retracting his bow. "Oh brilliant idea, you stupid pig!" he shouted into the vortex. "We're out in the mountains and you make MORE snow!"

Mila shrugged, leaning against the pommel of her war hammer. "If they freeze everything, I still get paid. Maybe we should bring him more often."

"No, I don't want to work with him all the time!"

"True, we only need so many show-offs."

"Hey!"

 

The two mages planted their staffs in the snow, and the storm subsided. Curtains of ice and light parted, revealing a glittering showcase of frozen Red Templars. Even the lyrium crystals, their deep drenched shade of red, were thickly coated in ice. Most of the templars were still idle, only a few had their hands over their scabbards.

 

"Oooh, how lovely!" exclaimed Mila as she made her way into the valley, securing her mouth guard and helmet. She passed the two mages without stopping and, with her hammer raised, swung at the first frozen Red Templar. It exploded into a hundred flakes and shards, then she leapt to the next one, and the next.

“She’s enjoying this,” said Yuri. “A lot.”

"It's not a successful mission until Mila smashes something," said Georgi.

Mila's hammer reduced the last foot solider to a fine powder when the others headed towards the cave. Yuri saw orange light seeping from its mouth, heard the crackles of fire and subtle sobbing. He placed one step within the cave's darkness, and his skin tingled. Thread of magic spun from within, strained but powerful, like a blanket made strong and thick but stressed from prolonged pressure.

 

"There's definitely people in there, but something else is with them. Let's be careful."

 

Mila took point and they entered together. The cave snaked inward, lit by torches, and led to a large, spherical opening. They were met with the back of a Behemoth, an overexposed, overbaked Red Templar, its human form swallowed by scads of red lyrium. It did not notice Yuri and the Jennies; it was too busy trying to cross a massive misdirection hex. Like an animal unable to learn that fire was hot, it kept swatting at the magic symbols, only to fumble and swat open air, until it was knocked back by its power, gurgling in frustration.

With the bulky frame of the Behemoth fallen, Yuri could see the lost group of villagers, huddling behind a silver-haired human mage.

 

"Victor!" Yuri yelped.

Victor's eyes widened, his hands flinched, and the hex faded. "Yuri?"

"Victor!" Yuri cheered, his face bright, his cherry red cheeks and mucus from his running nose dripped over his wide grin.

But Victor's shock to see him only turned sour. "No, wait, Yuri!"

 

The Behemoth roared as it scrambled to its feet, its cry signaling reinforcements. Red Templar shadows, their crystallized arms like scythes, scurried into the cave and swung for Yurio.

"So much for being careful, you pig!" he grunted, trying to block the attack with his bow. He leapt backwards, giving Mila enough space to insert herself and smash one of their arms. She flung her hammer and whirled the next Shadow into the wall, and one of Yurio's arrows whizzed past her and into another's helmet visor. With their deaths, swirls of purple energy flowed around Georgi, and he threw the power back and wild streaks of lightning that snaked through the cave tunnel and fried the Shadows still funneling in.

 

Yuri's hands grew bright again, readying a glyph to keep more Shadows from entering the cave, when the earth broke under his feet. The Behemoth pounded his mutated fist, and giant shards of red lyrium burst through the cracks, shredding the end of Yuri's robe.

 

"Can you protect the villagers?" cried Victor, spilling a blast of ice from his staff, freezing one of the Behemoth's feet. "You're best at that!"

"Just how long have you been down here?" said Yuri, erecting a barrier around the villagers with his free hand.

"It's hard to keep track of time when you're all the stands between innocent lives and a monstrous death!"

"But why would you come alone?" said Yuri as his form grew bright and translucent, switching staff for sword.

"I only saw the Behemoth," said Victor as he pelted the Behemoth with arcane bolts. "And a few foot soldiers. I thought 'no problem'! I'd save the villagers myself, take some Silverite as my reward, everyone wins! Then more popped from the snow like very ugly daisies!"

"That's so careless!" said Yuri, his glowing sword hacking off chunks of red lyrium. "Wait, why did YOU want Silverite?"

The Behemoth's jagged fist plummeted for Yuri but it merely phased through his form. Unable to comprehend that the mage was existing mostly in the Fade at the moment, the Behemoth tried again. Yuri laughed, as he took the opportunity to spray ice magic from his free hand. The Behemoth flinched and wailed. It tried to tear itself away from its already frozen arm.

“I had not decided yet,” Victor said casually as he leapt into the fray and cast another ice spell from behind, slowly encasing the creature in ice from all sides. “I was thinking a new chest plate, or perhaps a rune. Something to enhance your abilities.”

“You were out here trying to find a gift for me?”

“Of course! It’s Satinalia, after all, and our first one together!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! That’s why I was going to get you a sword!”

“Ooh, how exciting,” Victor cheered. “Especially since I can barely handle a butter knife!”

 The two mages coated the Behemoth completely in ice, and its struggling soon stopped. It toppled over, a stiff and cracking statue.

“Ooh, do I have something else to smash?” said Mila, not waiting for an answer and crushing the Behemoth to little bits, chunk by chunk.

Yuri marched up to the two mages, huffing. “Don’t you idiots know how to do anything besides ice spells and bad banter?”

“Now, now. We did exactly what we set out to do, did we not?” said Victor, the corners of his mouth curling with a blissfully smug smile.

“Yes we did, so cool that temper of yours,” said Yuri, his voice cracking as he futilely held back the chuckle, Victor immediately laughing along.

Yurio stared at them before declaring, “I’m leaving!” and stomping off, the other Jennies collecting the villagers and following shortly after. 

***

Yuri and Victor walked out of the cave, hands clasped together, watching the Red Jennies and the villagers file out and safely back to Sahrnia.

“I put everyone in danger,” said Victor. “Those people could have died because I put more importance on gifts and surprises.”

“Can’t say I’m much better,” said Yuri, forcing a laugh. “I got caught up in finding something special. I’m glad we helped, but seeing you with those villagers, backs against the wall, it… puts things in perspective.”

“Why a sword, if I may ask?”

“I thought I could teach you to be an Arcane Warrior, like me. It’s intimate, special… unexpected.”

“But it’s also yours. Those abilities are your birthright. I’ve no right to copy them. Do you think me so obsessed with being different, just for its own sake?”

“N-no! It’s just,” Yuri ran his fingers over his coal black hair, combing away the snowflakes. He chewed on his lip, looking for an answer. “Everyone thinks I’m struggling to find you the perfect present because I’m afraid you’ll leave me if I don’t. But that’s not true. I want to be the last and best partner you’ll ever have. I know I can be those things, for you and for myself. And if I don’t at least try to make things special, then what’s the point? Why wouldn’t I want to do as much as I can, at every opportunity, for the man I love?”

“They’re at least right in that,” said Victor, his face turned soft, his hands clutching Yuri’s arms. “I would never leave you. But I would not have you exhaust yourself like this just to make me happy. That’s not what I want. Also, you did rescue me, so I would say that counts as a gift. I do very much like living, especially with you.”

“Aww, well… you did keep them at bay until we arrived, and you helped me at the end, so you also rescued me.”

“A draw, then! No one has to get anyone anything this year!”

“Joyous Satinalia, Victor, and a happy Name Day.”

“Joyous Satinalia, Yuri, and thank you.”

Yuri stood on his toes and puckered his lips, but Victor put his hand to them and pushed him down. “No, no kissing until we’ve had a bath. You’re all cold and covered in snot!”

“You ass,” said Yuri with a playful shove. “I actually did get Madame de Fer’s autograph, as a backup. But if you’re going to be like that…”

“What!?” Victor’s blue eyes popped, picking up Yuri and swinging him in a tight hug, then smattering his chubby cheeks with kisses. “Forget the sword, that’s all I wanted!”


End file.
